


The Arcane game

by TheRebelwolf89



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), the arcana
Genre: Asra Week, F/M, Other, Sub Julian Devorak, Sweet Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelwolf89/pseuds/TheRebelwolf89
Summary: Angelina is a appreciate of magical art and her teacher Asra also teacher of magic and both lovers at the same time. But now Angelina has lost her memories of their time together and now Asra brink of despair losing someone precious to him to a madman count named luico. Who killed her 3 years ago and long with city of Lazaret. Will he ever get love his life back or something his destiny entwine their fate two lovers.....





	The Arcane game

Chapter One 

My name is Angelina, 

I am a student of the magical arts. My teacher is Asra, the Magician and a fortune teller. I know nothing of his past. Nor mine. As for the present....

Asra climbed down from his room with his stuff already packed up for his journey. “Asra turn around I'll miss you..." He said pain experission in his eyes. I know all to well... Angelina sigh again.... The dead of night and the time for his journey begins now?! She grumbled, Asra handed me his deck cards.

Angelina confused look she shook her head. A gift? She wondered? This can't be good. She frown at him. Asra handed her tarot again take it. he said put towards good used, He smiled at her.....  
“Asra you'd think I want your creepy card deck? She answered him laugh at her. She pouts he can laughs at me all he wants doesn't change my mind.. I still don't want it... She turned away from him with a mad face. She scowls away going next room away from creepy cards. Every time I see those cards they give me the creepys. Asra followed her to next room, you still scared of them still? He laughs out louder this time. You're really are something Angelina, He gives her hug she turns embrace him back.


End file.
